The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to document imaging and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of using a handheld device for imaging documents.
Scanners are traditionally and widely used in document image capturing for document analysis systems, like optical character recognition (OCR). Scanners produce planar document images with a high resolution. During the last years, cameras are widely available at low cost. These cameras offer fast and flexible document imaging.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0073735 teaches a process and a system to transform a digital photograph of a text document into a scan-quality image is disclosed. By extracting the document text from the image, and analyzing visual clues from the text, a grid is constructed over the image representing the distortions in the image. Transforming the image to straighten this grid removes distortions introduced by the camera image-capture process. Variations in lighting, the extraction of text line information, and the modeling of curved lines in the image may be corrected.